


Call Me Giggles

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Married Sex, Voyeurism, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: New Years ResolutionsPrompt: Kara/Saul/EllenKara decides to combine a few new kinks she's been wanting to try out, and what better time than at the start of the New Year. Her checklist is:-Kiss a woman-Masturbate while watching another couple make love-Have a threesomeThis isn't exactly that, but it made me write it. ::shrug::
Relationships: Ellen Tigh/Saul Tigh
Kudos: 2
Collections: BSG Kink





	Call Me Giggles

Ordinarily, Starbuck is a hands-on kinda chick. But she has this obsession lately, well mild curiosity really, about what it would be like to watch two people frak. How did it look? What sounds did people make? Just things every girl wonders at some point.

Okay, so it's more than simple curiosity. She wants to know. She thinks about Helo first, because they're friends, and he'll probably go for it, but then thinks no, she'd get too turned on. Been there, done that, after all. So she coasts. Then her curiosity up and grabs her by the short hairs. She has to know! But...she can't believe she's thinking this, but what about - no - oh, frak it! She approaches Ellen Tigh. Watching the XO won't get her rocks off, so she can satisfy her curiosity. 

She doesn't know how Ellen does it, hell, doesn't want to know, but here she is, in the XO's quarters, watching the Tighs get toasted. She hopes they aren't too drunk to close the deal because she doesn't want to have to do this again.

Finally, _finally!_ Ellen leans over to kiss Tigh. She takes her time, swapping hooch with him while she's at it. That seems gross, but Kara thinks she might try it out next time she gets Lee in the sack. _Yeah, right!_

The Tighs are still kissing, _gods!_ then they start making these cooing noises. That will go right into a box and get locked away the second she's outta here.

Ellen goes to straddle Tigh, she jumps and Tigh giggles. _frakking giggles!_

He says, "Oh, you like that?" and does it again. The hand not between them is on Ellen's ass, and Kara thinks she's never really noticed how big a guy's hand is on a woman's ass.

Ellen lets go of Saul for a moment, and pulls her skirt out from between them, flipping it up and out in the back as she grinds into Tigh again. After a few minutes of grinding She says, "Saulie?"

_Saulie?_

Tigh hums in answer and Ellen whispers something to him. He nods and Ellen gets up. She turns around, holding her skirt out of the way _and the woman is commando!_ then snuggles back into Tigh. She spreads her legs, and Kara can see Ellen's fingers in her snatch while Tighs hands are massaging Ellen's tits through her dress. 

One of his hands strays into Ellen's neckline, and she leans her head back onto Tigh's shoulder with an "Mmm-hmm," and gets more serious about fingering her clit. Kara can smell Ellen's arousal.

Tigh's hands disappear for a moment, and Kara hears his zipper. She flinches, not sure she really wants to see Tigh's cock. She probably can't unsee it. But Ellen raises up on her toes and Tigh's inside her before Kara sees much of anything.

Saul puts one hand on Ellen's belly and grunts as he pumps his hips. 

Ellen groans, "Oh, Saulie," and puts a hand back behind Tigh's neck. 

Tigh's got Ellen's dress all spread out _Her tits don't sag at all!_ and he's nipping at Ellen's neck as he pumps in and out of her. Ellen's breathing hard, and Kara realizes she is, too. She's also squirming in her seat a little. She'd rather be watching Helo, but she's woman enough to admit she's getting hot watching the XO frak his wife. Admit to herself, anyway.

Ellen bounces on her husband, whose fingers creep down and flick Ellen's clit. Ellen's whisper-moaning, and Saul's grunting on every stroke. Ellen stills and shivers, while Saul keeps pumping and playing with Ellen's clit.

Ellen lets Saul finish without any help from her, and after a moment of rest, her eyes open on Kara.

Ellen reaches out. "C'mon, I'll show you the swirl."

Kara gets up and moves toward the Tighs, thinking, What happens in XO's quarters frakkin' stays in XO's quarters.


End file.
